1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a railway vehicle with a vehicle body having a streamlined terminal portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On railway vehicles designed for high-speed travel, it is very generally known that the leading and the trailing terminal portions of the vehicle in the direction of travel can be realized in a streamlined fashion, whereby the cross section of the respective vehicle bodies tapers toward the free end. The remaining portions of the vehicle body, on the other hand, have an essentially uniform cross section over their remaining length. Railway vehicles realized in this manner can be operated with the same dynamic characteristics in either direction of travel. In operation, it has been found that unstable running conditions can occur on the rear portion of the vehicle, which are related to unsteady aerodynamic forces.